


Loving You is Cake

by IdolDaydreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking isn’t one of Joonmyun’s strong points. But with you, at least he can have fun doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You is Cake

The sun shines bright through the windows when you enter the kitchen. You easily could have slept through the morning, and nearly did, were it not for your favorite coworker’s birthday looming over your head. She requested a cake from you, and how could you refuse? She also picked the recipe, one you never tried before. With only a few days left to prepare, you need to practice. No sense presenting her with an untested cake.

As you begin to set out your equipment and utensils, you hear shuffling from your bedroom. Joonmyun must be awake. Last night he admitted he had trouble sleeping without you. Perhaps unwisely, you laughed it off. Of course he has to do that all the time with his schedules. You can’t make that much difference, right? You listen to the closet door open and close. Maybe there’s some truth to it after all.

Joonmyun emerges wearing one of your shirts and little else. His hair sticks out in all directions, the black roots stark against his latest dye job. He yawns as he approaches and rubs the sleep from his eyes with your–now his–sleeve.

“Morning,” he mumbles, offering a lazy grin. He leans against the half wall separating the kitchen from the living room.

You give a more sheepish grin of your own, your hips facing the counter. “I thought you’d sleep a little longer.”

“I felt you move. Had to come investigate.” Another yawn. He hides it in his sleeve. Definitely should have believed him.

Distracted by the adorable twink vibes emanating from him, you lean and coil your arm around his waist. Joonmyun moves closer seemingly without thought until he fits against your side. You kiss his temple. His hair somehow smells both like your shampoo and like it needs washing. He leans heavier against you at the contact. For this, you grant him a second, more lingering kiss.

Finally Joonmyun seems to register his surroundings and asks what you’re doing. When you explain your plan to him, he asks, “Can I help?”

You let go and turn to give him an incredulous look. “Oh no, Kim Joonmyun. I’ve seen you decorate a cake.”

His lips purse into a line so thin atoms couldn’t pass between them. His eyebrows furrow and he blinks twice as though challenging you to say that again. Despite his apparent anger, his cheeks flush pink. It’s almost identical to the look he gives when members misbehave. You probably shouldn’t laugh. You do anyway, long and loud, collapsing against him.

“I’m so sorry,” you say between gasps. “I didn’t mean that.” You recover enough to take his face in your hands. “Please help me. We never get to do stuff like this.”

Joonmyun hesitates a moment. His eyes meet yours. You can see the gears turning, deciding your fate. When he speaks, he carries the same tone as a father announcing he’s not angry, just disappointed. “Okay. If it turns out to be poison, I’m not coming to your funeral.” That stings, but you fully deserve it.

Without a camera and crew to pressure him, he follows instructions to the letter. You’re still nervous putting him anywhere near the mixer, but he manages without loss of life or limb. Maybe it’s a product of being together, but he also seems to intuit your needs well. If only he would intuit cleaning up after himself.

While the fruit of your labor bakes, the two of you talk about nothing in particular. The manga he’s been trying to read for months remains unfinished, thanks to the many distractions he eagerly lists for you. Still, he seems to remember the finer details much better than you would. You have some trouble following, having never read it yourself, but he’s happy to explain. It’s cute.

Joonmyun is in the middle of refreshing you on a major character arc when the timer goes off. You signal him to keep talking as you remove the cake from the oven. You set it golden brown and steaming on the stove top before switching off the heat.

“This writer’s disappointed me before,” he continues, standing back from your place by the oven. “But I want to think this one will tie up well.”

“If he’s disappointed you before, why keep reading?”

Joonmyun hesitates, seems to mull it over. “Because the main love interests are like us. It’d be nice to have a happy ending.”

You give him a look bordering on conspiratory. “Like us or _like us_?”

His expression says you should already know, but he clarifies without comment. “Both. But the character version of me is more handsome.”

“Not possible,” you reply quicker than you realize.

Joonmyun’s cheeks instantly flush. He covers his smile with his sleeve. “And you say I’m embarrassing.”

Your uncovered smile mirrors his. “Because you are.”

The conversation shifts, and soon the cake is cool enough to justify trying to decorate. He helps with that too and, since it’s not the official result, doesn’t bother being fancy. You do remind him not to use the star tip for the entire top, which earns you a glare only half-hearted. In the end he chooses an awful pun about how loving you is cake. He receives a fingerful of icing on his nose as reward.

Together you eat most of the cake in one sitting. So much for a balanced breakfast. You retire from the still messy kitchen to the couch where you’re sure you’ll go into a sugar coma. Judging by Joonmyun’s audible discomfort, he foresees the same fate. He takes a seat in your lap with his side against you, careful to keep his weight off your distended stomach.

“Why did you let me do that?” he whines, his head flopping against your shoulder.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you reply. It’s a monumental effort, but you clasp your fingers together across his hips.

“I should’ve had them bring you to the filming. You could’ve made the cake for me.”

“Yeah, and you know who would believe you made it? The same people who think you’re the funniest member.”

Joonmyun shoots upright. “Hey! Are you sure you’re not dating the wrong person?”

You reply with mock sincerity. “I don’t know. Kyungsoo’s looking pretty good lately.”

He punches you in the shoulder without force before settling back down. “He’s too busy for you. Baekhyun’s been trying to get in his pants forever. You’re stuck with me.”

“Oh well. A cute butt and a manga library I can raid whenever I want? I could do worse.” You punctuate this by unclasping your fingers and pinching as close to his butt as possible.

“And don’t forget it,” Joonmyun warns, squirming. After a moment, he places a chaste kiss against your neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he reply, nestling into the couch. You fully intend to nap off this coma.


End file.
